Avatar, Edge of Reality
by Metron99
Summary: AU With the war over, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko begin restoring balance to the Four Nations. but, when an Inter-Dimensional Demon invades their world, Aang and his friends are sent on a New Journey BEYOND their own world TophxOC Mixed Crossovers
1. Quan's Sacrifice

**Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

* * *

**Avatar, Edge of Reality**  
**Chapter 01: Quan's Sacrifice**

* * *

_"Water...Earth...Fire...Air."_

_"Long Ago, the Four Nations lives in harmony._  
_but, everything changed when the Fire Nation Attacked."_

_"Only the Avatar, Master of All Four Elements, could defeat them._  
_but, when the world needed him most...he Vanished."_

_"One-Hundred Years had passed, and my brother and i discovered a NEW Avatar: an Airbender named "Aang."_

_and, although his Airbending skills were great he had a long way to go before he was ready to save Anyone..._

_"but, i believed that Aang could save the world._  
_and you know what?...i was Right, Aang DID save the world."_

_"He defeated Fire Lord Ozai and stripped him of his Firebending._  
_Prince Zuko, Ozai's son and our ally, became the New Fire Lord."_

_"We now work hard to restore balance to the world helping to mend the scars left behind by the centuries of war."_

_"but, we never once suspected that an even Great Peril awaited us._  
_one that took us Beyond our own World...and, to a Strange, New One._

_It all started when Toph (Aang's Earthbending Teacher) got a new boyfriend."_

**[The Earth Kingdom, Noontime]**

a blind girl with black, bun-like hair stood before three boys, performing some martial arts.

"and, _**ONE!**_, and _**TWO!**_, and _**THREE!**_" exclaimed Toph

the three boys tried their best to imitate their teacher's moves.

"COME ON!, work it!  
how do you expect to be Metalbenders, if you can't Keep Up!"

the movements of the boys increased.  
but, they soon lost their breath and all fainted.

Toph just groaned at this.

"(sigh) this is gonna be Harder than i thought." said Toph to herself

suddenly, Toph's dull grey eyes widened.  
she sensed vibrations in the ground, and "saw" someone approaching.

someone familiar.

Toph then smiled, as a boy approached.

"Quan."

Toph turned and faced a boy with short, brown hair and green eyes.  
she quickly ran over and hugged him tightly (i mean VERY Tightly)

"WHO-OA!, Toph!" exclaimed Quan, out-of-breath

Toph released Quan and stepped back.

"I had a feeling you'd come."

Quan nodded.

"yep...i just wanted to stop by and check on my Favorite Girlfriend."

Toph blushed, then gently nudged him.

"i'd better be your _ONLY_ Girlfriend, Quan.  
or else, i might have to lock you in a cave full of Giant Badgermoles."

Quan chuckled nervously.  
still unsure if Toph was only Joking...or, was Dead Serious.

Quan finallly decided to change teh subject.

"sooo...how goes your Metalbending Lessons?"

Toph shrugged.

"my students...need some work.  
Twinkletoes was easier to deal with than THESE GUYS."

Quan and Toph chuckled together.

"How is the Avatar doing these days?" asked Quan

"oh, he's doing Just Fine." began Toph

"I hear he and Zuko are doing well with their "Harmony Restoration" thing.  
but, Aside from that: he's been spending alot of time with Katara."

Toph then smiled slyly.

"and, i do mean "Alot."

Quan smiled at her.

"kinda like US, huh?"

Toph blushed at this.

"y-yeah...kinda."

Quan noticed that Toph's students had passed out.  
realising that he had some privacy with Toph, he spoke freely.

"toph...you made if i ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Quan scratched his head, feeling nervous.

"i'm...just curious, but...  
h-have you, i mean...that is to say-"

"_QUAN_...just spit it out."

Quan exhaled, then looked at Toph.  
he then brushed her bangs away and looked into Toph's "empty" eyes.

"toph...i know that being Born Blind, you don't really care.  
but...have you ever Regreted not being able to see?"

Toph frowned, exhaling.

"well...because i've been blind my whole life, i really don't mind that much.  
but, i DO have to admit...there are things I wish i could see with my own eyes."

Toph reached out and touched Quan's face.

"i wish i could see YOU.  
i mean, i DO "see" you...but, i've never really looked at your face."

Quan sighs sharply.

"there are other things your could see...besides ME."

Toph smiled.

"i know..."

Toph then leaned over and kissed Quan on his cheek.

"but, YOUR the one i want to see the most."

Quan smiled weakly.  
he then touched Toph's face, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"well, just so you know...your Beautiful."

Toph smiled, blushing.

"really?  
and, what is it about me that you find Beautiful?"

Quan smiled weakly, a tear forming in his eye.

"your Eyes."

Toph chuckled at this.

"oh, Quan...your so FUNNY."

Toph then turned and walked over to her students.  
as she did, Quan watched her with sad eyes.

"i was being serious, toph."

"_**ALRIGHT, YOU LAZY BUMS!**_" shouted Toph

Toph then stomped on the ground causing small pillars of stone to rise up and fling the boys upward.

"Sleep Time's Over!, _**TIME TO TRAIN!**_"

Quan sighed sharply.  
he then turned and walked off, a sad expression on his face.

as he began to leave, he looked back at Toph.  
he felt his heart grow heavy as he watched her train the three boys.

"poor toph..." began Quan, talking silently to himself

"you pretend otherwise, but i KNOW you hate being blind.  
but, your so Strong Toph...strong enough to act like it doesn't bother you."

Quan then turned away and walked off.

"i love you so much, toph.  
i just wish there was something i could do to help you, ANYTHING."

As Quan walked off, something shimmered on a nearby hilltop like a ghost.  
a figure suddenly materialized and kept it's eyes trained on both Quan and Toph.

he was Obviously Male with a bulky body type.  
his skin was shiney metal and had green, firey hair.

his body Also seemed to glow with a faint aura.

he finally activated a wrist device, with fizzled with static.

"Skulker to base, come in." said the Hunter, his voice Deep and Echoed

(("_speak._")) said an equally deep voice over the InterCOMM

"i've tracked down two probable targets for you.  
one is a Blind Girl with Geo-Kinetic powers."

(("_and, the other one?_"))

"a boy with no special powers.  
but, he emotionally attached to the girl...and, seems pretty Desperate."

(("_hmmm...interesting._"))

"how shall i proceed, sir?"

there was a brief silence...Then, the mysterious voice replied.

(("_ignore the girl._  
_ though she is Blind, her powers makes her dangerous._"))

Skulker smirked.

"I bet i could take her."

(("_**WE CAN'T AFFORD TO TAKE UNNECCESARY RISKS, SKULKER!**_  
_ persue the Boy instead...i may be able to take Advantage of his "bleeding heart._"))

"whatever, so long as i'm getting Paid."

Skulker cut the link on his Communicator.  
he then turned invisible, activated his jetpack and flew off.

**[Later That Day]**

Quan is sitting atop a hill underneith a tree, overlooking the sunset.  
the sky was a beautiful golden orange color, the the landscape itself was breathtaking.

but, despite this Quan was Still depressed.

for he knew that Toph could NEVER see this, Ever.

Quan exhaled sharply.

"oh, toph...i wish you could see this.  
it's so beautiful, i know you'd love it."

Quan frowned, then looked down.  
he exhaled sharply, holding his head stressfully.

(("_did i hear you say "wish?"_))

Quan shot his eyes open, started at the sudden voice.  
which quickly looked up, darting his eyes around nervously.

"W-WHO said that?"

(("_I did._"))

a figure suddenly materialized before Quan.  
the frightened boy fell backwards, staring at the "figure" hovering in the air.

as the figure landed, Quan sat up and stared at him.

"w-who are YOU?"

the stranger smirked.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost World's _GREATEST HUNTER._"

Quan looked confused.

"Ghost?"

Quan thought for a bit...then, his eye slit up.

"OH!, you mean "Spirit", don't you?"

Skulker made a nervous expression.

"uhhh...y-yeah, let's go with that!" began Skuker

"I am a "Hunter Spirit" from the, uhhh..."

"Spirit World?" said Quan

"YES!, Exactly: the "Spirit World."

Quan stood up, feeling calmer now.

"why are you here, Hunter Spirit?"

Skulker groaned.

"It's Skulker."

"oh, RIGHT...sorry."

Skulker grinned slyly at Quan, then approached him.

"i heard your Cries.  
and, i think i can help you with your problem."

Quan widened his eyes.

"y-you mean...you can help TOPH?"

"no...but, a Friend of mine CAN."

Quan looked confused.

"your...f-friend?"

Skulker smirked as he began to slowly circle Quan.  
Quan kept his eyes on the metal skinned, flaming haired spirit.

Skulker spoke in a soft, "predatory" voice.

"he is a "Spirit", like ME.  
only, Far more powerful than i." began Skulker

"he goes by Many Names, one of his Favorites is "_Wraith._"  
I have told him of you...and, he's taken an Interest in your problem."

Quan gulped hard.

"c-can he...h-help Toph?"

Skulker stopped and smirked at Quan.

"let me put it This Way, boy...  
if Wraith can't help your girlfriend...then, NO ONE CAN."

Quan touched his chin, musing on this HARD.

"w-where can i find him?"

Skulker smiled evily (but, his his grin.)

"wait until dark, when the moon is at it's most Brightest.  
go into the forest, ALONE...and, wait for him to find You."

Quan nodded.

"o-okay."

"OH!, and One. More. Thing."

Skulker faced Quan, bringing his face to his.

"DO NOT...tell Anyone about this.  
Wraith wishes your meeting with him to be a secret one."

"Not even Toph!" questioned Quan

Skulker made a Stern Look.

"Especially not TOPH."

Quan gulped hard, not liking the idea of keeping secrets from the girl he loved.  
but, this "Wraith" was his best chance at helping her...so, he had little choice.

"o-okay...i promise, i won't tell ANYONE."

Skulker smiled.

"GOOD."

Skulker stepped away and walked off.  
as he overlooked the setting sun, he looked back at Quan.

"i'll let him know your coming."

with that, Skulker activated his jetpack (which astonished Quan.)  
he then hovered up and flew off, soon disapperaing from view.

Quan held his breath, his eyes wide.  
then, he finally exhaled deeply.

part of him wasn't sure if this was a Good Idea.  
but, Another Part didn't care...he'd do Anything to make Toph happy.

ANYTHING.

**[Meanwhile, In An Unknown Location]**

a dark figure sat in a room, overloking images on dozens of screens.  
Skulker soon walked into the room and stopped only a few feet away.

"he's taken the bait, sir." began Skukler

"Quan Jinn will be awaiting an audience with you shortly."

the figured look back at Skulker.  
his four, glowing red eyes visible in the dark.

he then grinned evily, chuckling.

"GOOD."

Wraith then resumed looking at the screens of light.  
which was the only real Light Source in the entire room.

"just between You and Me: how do YOU think things will turn out?"

Skulker smirked.

"the boy thinks with his Heart, rather than his Head.  
which makes him about as bright as that "Welp" that i always hunt."

Wraith grinned a wide, evil smile.

"good...that is VERY Good.  
I should have No Trouble with him, then."

Wraith then snapped his fingers and made stacks of Cash appear.  
he levitated them and motioned them over to Skulker, who caught them.

"Your payment as promised..." began Wraith

"you may go, now.  
but, be ready should i require your services again."

Skulker grinned, then looked at his "boss."

"always a pleasure doing business with you...Scath."

Skulker then turned and walked off.

he activated a device on his wrist and fired a beam of energy.  
the beam created a vortex of swirling, green energy.

Skulker entered the Portal, which disappeared behind him.

"Wraith" grinned evily as he stared at Quan on one of his screens.

"come into my parlor, said the Spider to the Fly." said Wraith with a cruel chuckle.

**[Later That Night]**

Quan is sitting alone near teh wall of the Bei Fong Mansion.  
his mind was racing, deep in thought at what he should do.

His Mind was telling him that dabbling in the affairs of Spirits was DANGEROUS.  
yet, his Heart kept telling him that he needed to do it...for Toph, the girl he Loves.

Quan finally stand up.  
using a key (which Toph gave him) he unlocked the gate and entered the mansion grounds.

he walked down the courtyard alone.  
the guards there paid him no mind (as they were ordered to do)

Quan finally walked over and looked into a window.  
he gazed at Toph, who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

a sad expression formed on Quan's face.  
he finally pressed his back against the wall and slid down.

he sat there, sighing sharply as he held his head.

he remembered when Toph and Him went on their first date together.  
they talked for HOURS about things, All things...then, Toph told him her Life Story.

How her parents hid her away from everyone due to her Blindness.  
and, how Hurt Toph felt because of it (like they were Ashamed of her.)

Toph even told him (which pride) how she ran away to join Aang.  
how she got to "see" the world and have an adventure for once in her life.

Quan sighed sharply, feeling a tear form in his eye.  
he loved Toph SO MUCH, and, seeing her hurt like this was like Torture to him.

Quan finally raised his head up.  
he looked up at the night sky, and marveled at the beauty of the stars.

he soon noticed the Full Moon that was shining.  
remembering what Skulker said, he narrowed his eyes and stood up.

he looked back at Toph...then, smiled weakly.

"don't worry, toph.  
one way or another...I'm going to make things Right for you."

Quan then ran off down the courtyard.  
he soon left the manor (locking the gate doors behind him)  
and, ran as fast a she could towards the dark forest.

**[Hours Later, Somewhere In The Forest]**

Quan gulps hard as he walked down a long, dark path in a spooky forest.

the trees looks dead and skeletal and, appeared to arch out, making the path look like a Tunnel.

Quan could barely make out the night sky (but, managed to see a Full Moon)  
he felt a cold gust of wind blow against him, granting him a slight chill.

he heard the faint call, follow by a black bird flying over him.

Quan stopped, frozen still.  
he looked around, feeling Fear gripping him.

"m-maybe this Wasn't such a good idea..."

Quan gulped hard, then exhaled.

"come on, quan...You Can Do This!  
Toph is counting you, you CAN'T be afraid."

Quan inhaled deeply then exhaled.  
he then ran down the path as fast as he could.

Quan soon came to a "dead end" and stopped.  
all he was was more skeletal trees (and, NOTHING else)

"What?" exclaimed Quan

"but, where's th-"

Suddenly, the ground shook and rumbled.  
Quan fell on his rear, looked up and saw the Earth "move" before him.

the Dead End SLOWLY shifted into what looked like a makeshift doorway.  
he got up and approached it Slowly and Causionsly.

he looked in, and saw a stone staircase leadinf DEEP underground.  
a faint, ember glow was seen down below (indicating either Fire or Lava.)

Quan gulped, not liking this AT ALL.  
but, he came this far...and, wasn't about to stop now.

Quan finally summoned all his courage and, walked into the doorway and down the staircase.

as soon as he was inside...teh doorway closed up, sealing him underground.  
Quan exclaimed loudly, realising that he couldn't turn back now.

(("_come in...COOOOOME IN._")) said a Dark and Echoed voice

Quan looked down the starcase, towards the amber glow.

"w-who said that?"

(("_come to me, Quan...do not keep me waiting._"))

Quan gulped hard, sweating a little.  
the boy finally walks down the staircase, at a Slow and Steady pace.

he soon reached the end and walks into a Large Chamber.

the Chamber looked like a Volcanic Cavern.  
pools of laver could be seen, and sharp stone sprouted and hung from the floor and cealing.

Quan looked up and saw what looked like a small staircase.  
and, leading up...was a stone throne, with a strange figure sitting in it.

the figure had it's back turned, so Quan couldn't see his face.  
but, he could made at Bright Red skin and long, Silver White hair.

"welcome, Quan..." began the stranger his voice deep

Quan approached the throne's staircase.

"uhhh...h-h-hi."

the throne suddenly turned...revealing the stranger to Quan.  
the boy gasped in fright at what he saw.

the figure had Two Rows of eyes, which were Full Yellow and Red.  
he had an Amber stone on his forehead, along with two horns curved upwards.  
his ears were pointed, and fangs were visible from his mouth.  
his hands and feet had visible Black talons and hos body was quite muscular.

he also wore a dark blue cape over his shoulders a Dark Blue Leotard and Dark blue bands on his Wrists and Ankles.

the figure stands and walks down the staircase, approaching Quan.

"so good to finally meet you..." began the "creature"

Quan continued to stare at him, still shocked.  
the "man" simply chuckled at his fear.

"RELAX, i don't Bite...MUCH."

Quan gulped hard, then spoke at last.

"uhhh...a-are you "Wraith?"

the creature smiled at Quan.

"I go by Many names, boy.  
but, my True Name is "Scath."

"are...are you Really a Spirit?"

Scath smirked at this, chuckling a little.

"hmmm...Something like that.  
let's just say I am a very Powerful Being...who can do Many Things."

"yes, i know...that Hunter Spirit told me about you."

Scath grinned.

"oh, yes...of course: Skulker.  
I know him Quiiiite well, heh-heh-heh."

Scath then faces Quan.

"he tells me you have a "problem."

Quan nodded.

"Y-Yes...i do.  
and, he said that YOU would be able to help me."

Scath chuckled softly in his throat.

"we'll see."

Scath then snaps his fingers, summoning stone chairs from the ground.  
the chairs rise up from under both Quan and Scath (who promtly sit down on them.)

a Stone Table soon formed between the two.  
Scath then waves his hand, making a tray of tea appear onto it.

he pours some tea into the cups and offers Quan one.

"so..." began Scath, who took a quick sip of Tea

"Tell what's on your So-Called Mind."

Quan takes a drink of tea, then speaks.

"well...i have to Girl, you se-"

"OH!, of Course...it's ALWAYS about a "woman." said Scath

Quan nodded nervously.

"y-yes...well, anyway.  
her name is Toph, Toph Bei Fong-"

"The Avatar's friend...and the Inventor of "Metalbending."

Scath took another sip of tea, then looks at Quan.

"what about her?"

Quan looks down sadly, exhaling.

"well, you see..." began Quan, stuttering a bit

"she's...she's BLIND, sir."

Scath eyed Quan as he drank his tea.

"hmmm...i see."

"Toph is blind...she's been blind since birth.  
and, even though she's managed to "see" using her Earthbending...I still feel bad.

i mean, there's a whole Beautiful World that she'll NEVER get to see!  
she has No Idea what wonders the world holds: the Colors, The Shapes, EVERYTHING!"

Quan then exhaled again.

"she's...never even seen my own face."

Scath made a deadpan expression at Quan.

"and, you want ME to give her Sight...is THAT it?"

"YES!, I do."

Scath thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm...Nope, can't."

Scath then stands up and walks off...leaving Quan Confused.

"w-w-what!"

Scath stood still, keeping his hands behind his back.

"You expect me to "Restore" Toph's sight.  
but, you said yourself that she was BORN Blind."

"well, i-"

Scath then turned and looks right at Quan.

"how do you expect me to restore what was Never There in the first place?  
that's the same as expecting a Rock to float in water: It. Is. IMPOSSIBLE!"

Quan looked at Scath.  
he then hangs his head low, feeling terrible.

"Impossible...UNLESS."

Quan looks at Scath again.

"unless?"

Scath strokes his chin, "pondering."

"I cannot restore her sight...but i CAN grant her Someone Elses Sight"

"y-you...CAN?"

"YES." said Scath, approaching Quan.

"think of it as a "Trade."  
Toph will be able to See just as clearly as you and me..."

Scath then smirks.

"however...the "Host" in question will have to take her Blindness in exchange."

Quan stares blankly at this.  
Scath then turns and walks off.

"of course, NO ONE will be so Selfless as to forsake their own sight for "some girl."

Quan narrowed his eyes, then looks at Scath.

"i would."

Scath grins to himself.  
he then puts on a surprised face, turns and looks at Quan.

"what?"

"I would...i'll Gladly give Toph my sight."

"even if it means YOU will live the rest of your life in "eternal darkness?"

Quan pauses for a moment.  
he looks away...then, finally speaks.

"y-yes...i would."

Scath smirks, then approaches Quan.  
he leaned over, his face INCHES from Quan's.

"you Do realise that if you do this, you'll NEVER "see" her face again...EVER."

Quan shuts his eyes tight, tears escaping them.  
he then silently nods, sniffing hard as he wiped his tears away.

Scath grins.  
he then snaps his fingers, making his tea set disappear.

in it's place, a golden scroll appears.  
the scroll unrolls...revealing some unintelligable writing.

"just sign on the dotted line...and, our Deal will be official."

Quan looks around.

"but...but, i don't have a-_**YOW!**_"

Quan cried out as Scath cuts his finger.

"press your finger...HARD."

Quan stares at droplet of blood that was forming on his cut finger.  
he then looks at the scroll...then, gulps hard.

Quan then reached over...and presses his bloody finger HARD against the paper.  
Quan's name then suddenl appears on the dotted line in Red Letters.

Scath grins as he makes his contract disappear.

"EX-EL-LENT..."

Scath makes the stone table and chairs disappear.  
Quan is now standing before Scath...whose hands begin to glow with Amber Energy.

he raises them up, ready to perform his "spell"

"WAIT!"

Scath rolls his eyes and groans.

"what now?"

"c-can i see her...just One. Last. Time, PLEASE?"

Scath exhaled, groaning.  
he finally shrugs his shoulders.

"sure...i don't see why not."

Scath waves his hand, generating formless energy in teh air.  
the energy forms into a "window", which shows Toph in her bedroom...ASLEEP.

Quan stares at the images with forelorn eyes.

"she's...so beautiful."

"savor this while you can, Quan.  
for she'll be the Last Thing you ever see." said Scath

Quan nodded tearfully.  
he then continued to look at Toph as she slept peacefully.

Quan then closed his eyes, tears running down his cheek.

"i love you, toph bei fong...ALWAYS."

Scath grumbled, then charges his hands with energy.

as he fired his energy at Quan, the boy groaned a bit.  
he continued to watch Toph...and, saw that her body was glowing as well.

Quan's vision soon began to fade, getting blurry.  
he realised then that he was going Blind...and that Toph was gaining his Sight.

his vision got blurrier and out-of-focus.  
then, finally...everything went Pitch Black.

"_heh-heh-heh-heh-heeeeh..._"

* * *

Author Note: Due to much Positive Feedback from my Oneshot Story "Love Is Blind"  
I have decided to start posting this Multi-Chapter story featuring _Toph Bei Fong_.

To those who are New to this (and haven't yet read the Oneshot mentioned above)  
this is a Mixed Crossover story, fearturing an Alternate Version of Trigon  
(Raven's Demonic Father from _Teen Titans_) as the main villain

Readers who are familure with my earlier works may recognized the "_Wraith_" name that Skulker mentioned  
which will make the motivations behind Trigon's actions (not to mention HOW he's in the Avatar Universe) make more sense.

Note: "Geo-Kenetic" is the Scientific term for "Earthbender"  
on that note, "Aero-Kenetic", "Aqua-Kenetic" and "Pyro-Kenetic"  
Also mean Airbender, Waterbender and Firebender.


	2. Into The Inferno

**Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

* * *

**Avatar, Edge of Reality**  
**Chapter 02: Into The Inferno**

* * *

**[Bei Fong Manor, The Next Morning]**

the sun rose over the Earth Kingdom the one morning.  
the suns light shined thru Toph's window and into her room

Toph moved in her bed for a bit, then finally woke up.  
she raised up and yawned loudly, stretching her arms and arching her back.

the Earthbender then rubbed her eyes and opened them.

then, she suddenly paused as she stared off into space.  
for some reason, her vision wasn't as dark as it used to be.

"huh?, wa-what?"

suddenly, a servant opened a door...illuminating the room with sunlight.

"Good Morning, Miss Bei Fon-"

"_**GAAAH!**_, HEY!" exclaimed Toph, "blinded" by the Sunlight

"CLOSE THE DOOR, That Sun's too-"

Toph then froze, her eyes wide.

'b-bright?"

the servant looked confused.

"uhh...miss Bei Fong, are you Okay?"

Toph was frozen still.  
she then looked down at her hands.

her vision was still blurry and out-of-focus.  
but, after a few moments...it soon Cleared.

Toph then gasped in shock, stunned at what she was "seeing"

"i...i can see."

"what?"

Toph's body shook uncontrollably.  
she then looked right at her servant.

"i..._**I CAN SEE!**_"

Toph quickly got up and sprinted out of her room.

"HEY!, what th-!"

Toph ran down the hall (still amazed that she could "see" with her eyes)  
she ran to a nearby mirror and immediatly looked at it.

Toph stared blankly, stunned at her reflection.  
she brushed her bangs away and stared at her own eyes for the Very First Time.

they were Bright Green.

"my eyes...my hair...my...FACE!"

Toph began to touch various places on her face all the while staring at her reflection with Shock and Awe.

tears then formed in her eyes, followed by a wide smile.

"i...i can see." repeated Toph, her voice nearly breaking

"M-Miss Beu Fong?"

Toph turned and looked at one of her servants.

"is something wrong?"

Toph smiled a Wide Smile.

"no...nothing is wrong.  
in fact, everything is PERFECT!

Toph approached the servant and smiled.

"send a Messanger Hawk, i want my friens to meet me here."

"you mean the Avatar?"

Toph nodded.

"YES!, and Katara, Sokka and ZUKO, Too!"

Toph then turned and ran off, laughing happily.

"_**I CAN SEEEEEEEEE!**_" shouted Toph at high volume

**[Later That Day]**

Toph is sitting on a bolder, waiting patiently in a meadow.  
she takes her time to look at her surroundings, AMAZED at how beautiful the world is.

she then looks up at the sky and sees a "Flying Bison"  
Toph smiled, realising that it was her friends.

the bison soon landed, and some people slid down off it.

one was a Bald Monk with a light blue Arror tattoo.  
twow othesr were dark skinned and wore furs.  
the last was a boy with a burn scar on his eye.

Toph ran up to them.

"HEY GUYS!"

Aang waved.

"hey, Toph...what's up?"

Zuko crossed his arms.

"yeah, how come you called us all here?"

Toph smiled a WIDE grin.

"guys...something _AMAZING_ just happened to me."

"what?" asked Katara

Toph looked at Katara...then grinned.

"i'll show you."

Toph approached Zuko.

"You have nice Amber Eyes, Zuko."

Zuko blushed.

"well, thank you...mom always said they we-"

Zuko suddenly paused, then looks at Toph.

"wait, how do you kno-"

Toph laughs out loud.

"I can SEE now, guys _**I'M NO LONGER BLIND, ANYMORE!**_"

the group all widened their eyes, stunned.

"you...C-CAN!"

Sokka attempts to prove this by waving his hand in front of Toph's face.  
Toph just make an aggravated expression then slaps his hands away.

"stop that."

"EGADS!, She CAN See!"

Katara smiled.

"Toph, THIS IS GREAT!"

"Yeah!, it's a Miracle!" added Aang

Zuko made a blunt expression.

"how did this happen?"

Toph shrugged.

"I don't know!  
i just woke up one morning and, BAM!: I could see!"

Toph smiled, then exhaled happily.

"and, i really don't care how!"

Toph then spins around in place, laughing.

"I never realised...how WONDERFUL the world looks!"

Aang nodded.

"yes, Nature IS a gift."

Toph then realises something.

"oh, wait...i nearly forgot.  
I haven't even told Quan about this, yet!"

"I think we saw him a few miles from here when we landed." said Sokka

Toph smiled.

"GREAT!, then let's go tell him the Good News!"

**[Later]**

Quan was sitting alone on a log, somewhere in a forest.  
he sighed sharply as he "stared" off into space.

he could hear birds chirping and felt the sun shining against him.  
Quan soon felt a wind blow for a moment (which didn't feel natural.)

"_**QUAN!**_"

Toph ran over to Quan and hugged him.  
Aang and the others soon approached and smiled.

Toph parted from Quan and spoke.

"Quan, you'll NEVER guess what happened to me!"

Quan was silent, then spoke in a deadpan voice.

"okay, i give up...what?"

Toph smiled.

"I...Can...SEE!  
I'm not Blind anymore!, _**I CAN SEE YOU!**_"

Toph then kissed Quan on the lips.

"and, you look VERY handsome." said Toph, happily

Quan exhaled sharply, avoiding eye contact.  
the others soon noticed Quan's "coldness"

"Quan...is something wrong?" asked Katara

Quan paused, then finally spoke.

"i...already know that Toph isn't Blind."

Toph and the others eyes him.

"you..DO?"

Quan nodded.

"yes...i'm responsible for it."

Toph widened her eyes, stunned.

"you..you DID?  
b-but, HOW!"

"I...went to a Spirit, one called "Scath."  
he had great powers, and gave Toph sight on my request."

Toph smiled, she then hugged Quan TIGHTLY.

"oh, Quan...you are SO SWEET!"

Zuko eyed Quan.

"you don't seem to happy."

Quan kept his head lowered, hiding his face.

"no...not really.  
Scath's "gift" wasn't Free, i had to give up something in return."

"what was it?" asked Aang

Quan shivered for a moment.  
he then finally raised his head up, revealing his face.

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

"q-quan?..."

Toph stared at Quan's eyes, which were dull grey.  
Quan finally lowered his head and sighed.

"I...had to give my MY sight so Toph could see." began Quan

a tear then formed in his eyes which fell down his cheek.

"i'm...i'm blind, now."

a horrified expression was frozen on Toph's face.  
her own eyes became moist, realising the reality of the situation.

"no..."

**[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]**

Scath was sitting on a chair, smirking as he watched a Screen displaying the now Blind Quan and his friends.

"heh-heh-heh-heeeeh...now THIS, is what i call: Entertainment."

Scath then picked a piece of buttered popcorn from a bag and ate some.  
as he did, a skinny human with shaggy hair then walked in and stood beside Scath.

"uhh...sir, i'm not sure i understand."

Scath glanced at the human.

"understand WHAT, Wesley?"

"if all you needed was a Blind Human then, WHY did you send him back home?

why didn't you just take him?"

Scath groaned.

"BeCAUSE, Wesley...  
it takes awhile for a sighted man to get use to being blind.

i sent him back so he could adapt to his "new life" in safety.  
Besides, watchinh him TRY and adapt oughta be worth a few chuckles."

Scath then dug into the popcorn bag and took some pieces out.

he then grabbed Wesley's throat, forcing him to open his mouth  
tossed some pieces in, then released him, allowing him to eat.

"so, just sit back and Enjoy The Show...i know I will."

with that, Scath ate some more popcorn.

"uhh...s-sure, sir."

**[Earth Kingdom, Three Days Later]**

Toph Bei Fong sat quietly in her room.

she stared at every little thing there.  
then, looked out her window and at the bright blue sky.

the girl finally sighed sharply, hugging her legs.  
tears began to form in her eyes (which she wiped way)

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Toph glaced over at her door.

"Come in!"

the door open, and in walked Aang (along with Katar, Sokka and Zuko.)

"Aang?"

Aang waved nervously.

"uhh...hey, toph."

Toph looked at her friends.

"w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were just in the neighborhood and, decided to drop by...see how you were doing." said Sokka

Toph sighed, then looked away.  
Katara was the fire to approach her.

"is...everything alright?"

Toph's eyes got wet and moist.  
she quickly wiped them away, then looked at Katara.

"no...it's not." said Toph, her tone stern

"I love being able to see, i've seen things i've never Imagined.  
but, i HATE that Quan had to give up His Sight to make all this possible!"

Toph began to cry softly, hiding her face as she did.  
she hated it when people saw her cry (it made her feel "weak" and "helpless.")

"hey, Quan made his choice." began Aang

"he knew what he was doing when he made that trade."

"_**IT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!**_" shouted Toph, angrily

the others back away, shocked at Toph's outburst.

"I've been Blind my whole life, It never bothered me that much.  
but, Quan...Quan HAD sight for most of his life!, and now he's Blind."

Toph shut her eyes tightly, tears escaping them.

"how?...how could he do something so STUPID!"

"he did it because he loved you." said Katara

Toph looked at katara.

"I **NEVER**...wanted him to be Blind."

"but, he wanted YOU to see.  
and, he gave up what he valued most for You."

Toph looked at Katara...then, broke away.

Zuko finally spoke.

"so...how IS your Boyfriend?"

Toph opened her mouth to speak.  
but, the group suddenly heard a loud crashing sound.  
they quickly ran out of Toph's Room and down the hall.

they soon reached a large room.  
where they saw Quan laying on the ground with a broken vase beside him.

"_**QUAN!**_" exclaimed Toph

Quan raised his head up and looked around.

"huh?, wa-what?"

Toph quickly ran over and helped Quan up.

"what happened?" asked Sokka

Quan looked to where he heard Sokka and spoke.

"i, was...trying to find the kitchen.  
but, i guess i ran into something."

Quan paused for a moment, then spoke again.

"I didn't...break anything valuable, did i?"

Zuko eyed the old (and, expensive looking) vase laying in pieces.

"uhh...no?"

a servant then walked in...and, froze in shock.

"(Deep Gasp) _**THE ANCESTRAL VASE!**_"

the servant then dropped down and fainted.  
Quan just grumbled at this, then turned away.

"I'm going to the Kitchen."

"W-WAIT!"

Toph grabbed Quan's hand.

"let me help you."

"I can get there on my own, Toph."

Quan pulled his hand away and continued to walk.  
but, he tripped over a table and fell flat on his face.

Toph gasped at this.  
but, Quan just got up off the ground.

"i...m-meant to do that."

Quan resumed walking.  
but, he just smacked into a wall.

Quan held his head, feeling dizzy.  
he then reached out his hand, feeling the open air.

he touched the wall, then slowly walked off  
keeping his hand on the wall at all times...until he reached the doorway.

"Okay...THIS TIME, i've got it."

Quan walked thru the door way and disappeared from view.  
however, the others soon heard more crashing sounds.

"_**I'M OKAY!**_" called Quan

Toph buried her face in her hands, groaning.  
everyone else were silent...until Sokka spoke up.

"he, uhhh...seems to be getting better."

Toph glared at Sokka and growled.

"or...Not?"

Toph groaned as she sat down on a chair.

"this is a **DISASTER!**" Began Toph

"Ever since Quan first told me he was Blind  
I invited him to stay at my house, just so that his life will be Easier."

Toph then exhaled.

"i hoped he'd get better at moving around.  
but, lately...he seems to be getting WORSE."

a Loud Crash was heard again.

"Ouch!"

Toph quickly got up from her seat and ran off.

"_**HANG ON, QUAN!...I'M COMING!**_

As Toph ran, the others followed.

they soon saw Quan sitting on the floor.  
he rubbed his head as something broken lay beside him in pieces.

Toph knelt down to him.

"are you okay!"

"i...i guess so."

Toph helped Quan up.  
she then looked over at Katara.

"Katara, use your fancy Healing Water on hi-"

"TOPH, i'm **FINE.**" said Quan, getting annoyed

Toph looked at Quan.

"Are you SURE?"

Quan grumbled.

"YES...i'm sure, Toph.  
Just because I'm Blind, it doesn't mean i'm Helpless."

Katara chuckled at this.

"I know, Quan.  
but, i'm still worried about you, i don't want you hurt."

Quan glared at open air (since he couldn't really "see" Toph was next to him)

"How can i POSSABLY get Hurt, Toph?  
you **NEVER** let me out of your House, not even in the Courtyard!"

Toph eyed Quan.

"It's Too Dangerous, Quan.  
you can't take Two Steps withour Tripping or Crashing into something!"

"Well, i might be able to Learn if **SOMEBODY** would spend more time teaching me  
and, less time treating me like i'm a Child who can't take care of Myself!"

Quan crossed his arms and huffed.  
Toph then glared at Quan, getting angry.

"but, that's just it...you **CAN'T** take care of yourself!  
you don't have the same "vision" that I had when i was Blind!"

"How do YOU know!" snapped Quan

"Maybe i DO have "special senses"  
but, you constant Doting is keeping me from learning them."

"I-I am not DOTING!  
I just want you Safe, _**WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!**_"

"I **DO** TOPH!  
but, I'm NOT Weak and Helpless...when will YOU understand THAT!"

Quan then marches off in a huff.  
sadly, he missed a doorway and crashes into a wall.

"DON'T...Say...a word."

Quan soon left the room.  
Toph growled loudly, crossing her arms.

Katara, however...just laughs.  
Toph then glared at the Water Tribe girl.

"WHAT?"

"oh, nothing...it's just the Irony, that's all.  
your treating Quan EXACTLY how your parents used to treat you as a child."

Toph was taken back at this.

"I...N-No, _**I'M NOT!**_  
I'm not like my Parents!"

"oh, i think you ARE." said Sokka

"and, Quan acting EXACTLY like you when we first met."

Toph opened her mouth to protest...but, failed to find any words.  
the Earthbender then sighed sharply, looking down.

Katara then approached her.

"maybe NOW you finally understand why your parents did what they did."

Toph sniffled, then wiped her eyes.

"yeah...i guess."

Toph finally ran out the room and approached Quan.

"Quan...Quan, WAIT!"

"What!"

Toph faced Quan.

"look...i'm sorry, alright.  
I'm Sorry if i've been Over-Protective of you.

but, i love you, Quan.  
and, i just what you to be safe...that's all."

Quan stared blankly.  
but, smiled weakly at Toph.

"yeah...i love you, too.  
and, i'm sorry if i've been snippy with you, lately.

i'm just so New at this blind thing that, lately it's been stressing me out."

the others watched as Toph and Quan spoke to each other.

"Look...how about i teach you how to deal with it?"

Quan smiled.

"that would be nice."

Toph smiled.

"okay, then let's start."

Toph took Quan's hand and gently held it tight.

"now that your blind, you must rely on your Other Senses.  
try to focus on your sense of Touch, Smell and Hearing."

"uhh...okay, sure."

Toph smiled.

"good...now, take ten steps foward.  
and, try to do it Without falling."

Quan nodded.  
he then released Toph's hand, turned and walked off.

she took slow steps, making sure to focus on his other senses.  
his ankle soon touched a stool...but, he quickly paused and walked over it.

"GOOD!, your doing it!" said Toph

Quan smiled.  
he soon reached the end...where a chair was at.

feeling around, he finally sat down on it.  
exhaling sharply, he spoke to Toph.

"maybe i COULD use some help.  
you don't mind getting me some Tomato-Carrots, do you?"

Toph smiled.

"of course not.  
i'll be right back."

Toph turned and walked off.  
once gone, Aang and the others approached Quan.

"so...QUAN.  
are you doing alright?" asked Katara

Quan shrugged.

"okay, i guess.  
being Blind is harder than i thought."

Zuko looked at Quan, then spoke.

"that was a brave thing you did.  
giving up your sight just for her."

Quan chuckled softly.

"Toph's my girl, i love her dearly.  
and, i would do ANYTHING for her."

"she feels bad, you know." began Aang

"she feels bad that your blind."

Quan shrugged.

"that's no surprise.  
but, that's how I felt...when **SHE** was blind."

"yeah, but-"

"GUYS, listen.  
I've spent my whole life being able to see, Toph was born in darkness.  
the fact that Toph can now See, but i Cannot, is no REAL loss."

"but...you'll **NEVER** see Toph's face, again." said Katara

Quan looked down.

"yeah...i know.  
but, i'll Never forget her face as long as i live.

in fact...before i lost my sight, i had Scath show me Toph's face.  
(gulp, choke) toph was...the LAST thing...i ever saw, before i went blind."

Quan smiled weakly.

"her beautiful face will forever be Burned in my mind."

at that moment, Quan heard the sound of a plate setting down.

"Toph?"

Toph looked at Quan, her eyes watery.

"yes, quan...i'm here."

"how...much of that, did you hear?"

Toph sniffled, then wiped her eyes.

"enough."

Toph then leaned over and hugged Quan tightly.  
Quan smiled, then hugged her back.

"i love you."

"i love you, too."

Toph continued to hug Quan tightly.  
she then opened her eyes and glared angrily.

(("_scath..._"))

**[Later That Day]**

Aang and the others all walked outside Toph's House.  
they gathered at the courtyard and looked at Toph and Quan.

"well, we'd better get going." began Aang

"yeah...i guess.  
well, thanks for stopping by, Twinkletoes" said Toph

Katara smiled at her.

"we'll be sure to return as soon as we can."

"thanks, that'll be GREAT."

just then, Quan's eyes widened.  
he turned his head and began to sniff the hard.

Toph looked at Quan.

"Quan...w-what is it?"

Aang and the others looked at him.  
Quan continued to sniff the air.

"i...i smell something."

Sokka immediatly sniffed his underarm.

"hmm...doesn't smell THAT bad."

"No, not you.  
it's...a different smell."

Quan continued to sniff the air.

"it smells like...BRIMSTONE.  
but, the last time I smelled That, it was when i was with-"

"**ME.**"

everyone (except Quan) all looked to see a mysterious figure approach.

the figure was Male, with a Bulky looking body.  
he had Caucasian skin with long black hair and purple eyes.

he also wore dark red clothing.

"hello, QUAN...miss me?" began the man

Quan narrowed his eyes.

"Scath."

Toph gasped as she looked at the man.

"you mean...THIS is he Spirit who-"

"YES." replied "Scath", who stood before the group

"it was Me.  
I'M the one who took away your Blindness...and, then gave it to Quan."

Zuko eyed Scath.  
for some odd reason, he didn't like this guy AT ALL.

Scath turned and faced Quan.

"Soooo...how is my Favorite Customer?" began Scath, with a mocking smirk on his face

"I trust your Enjoying yourself?"

Quan frowned, then spoke to Scath.

"well...i'm happy that Toph can see.  
but, i never knew that being blind could be so HARD."

Scath scoffed at Quan.

"Hey, you roll the Dice then, you'd **BETTER** cover The Bet."

Toph scowled at Scath, feeling Anger boiling within her.  
it was then that Aang approached Scath and faced him.

"Honorable Scath..."

Scath looked at the Bald Monk.

"My name is Aang...and, i'm the Avatar"

Scath smirked.

"so i've heard."

Aang gulped hard, then looked at him.

"i know that what happened between You and Quan was only Business-"

"so true."

"But, being blind is HARD for Quan.  
is there any way that you can restore Quan's sight?"

Scath eyed Aang.

"PLEASE...is there a way?"

Scath continued to stare at Aang...then, smirked.

"Perhaps...but, i don't see why i should."

Aang (as well as the others) widened there eyes at this.

"W-What?"

"I'm not here on a social visit.  
see, i'm actually here to "_claim what's mine._"

"what's Yours?" said Quan, puzzled

Scath snickered, grinning slyly.

"fraid i neglected to mention a "minor" detail in our little Deal, Jinn.  
see, when you agreed give your sight to Toph (thus making yourself blind)  
you **ALSO** agreed to forsake ownership of your Soul to the Third Party..."

Scath then looked at Quan, grinning evily.

"to put it simply: YOU...belong to me."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Quan, shocked

the others were Stunned as well.  
Scath then snapped his fingers, summoning a scroll.

the floating scroll unrolled revealing small writing and Quan's name written in what looked like "blood."

"says so RIGHT HERE, on the find print."

the scroll hovered over to Aang.  
Scath then snapped his fingers, summoning a Magnifying Glass.

"here, you may need THIS."

Aang used the glass and read the small letters.  
after a few minutes, the young monk widened his eyes.

"monkey feathers...**HE'S RIGHT.**"

Toph got angry.

"You...YOU TRICKED HIM!"

Scath waved his finger, clicking his tounge.

"NOOOOO, it's like a said: Roll the Dice, Cover your Bets."

Toph gritted her teeth, glaring at the "spirit-in-human-skin"

"i OWN Quan Jinn, now..._**MIND, BODY and SOUL.**_"

"_**NO!**_"

Toph stood between Quan and Scath stretching her arms out like a shield.

"you are **NOT** taking him."

Zuco, Katara and Sokka soon joined Toph.  
they all took battle stances, protecting Quan from Scath.

Scath just laughed at this.

"CUTE...but, it's a wasted effort.  
We have a Legally Binding Contract, one that Quan is EXPECTED to follow!"

Aang eyed Scath.

"yeah?, well not for long."

Aang pulled at the paper as HARD a she could.  
but, to his shock: the paper wouldn't rip.

Aang then tried to burn it with his firebending.  
but, the flames had No Effect, and the contract remained untouched.

"what th-!"

Aang finally made his eyes and tattoos glow (inducing the "Avatar State")  
Avatar Aang tried everthing he could think of...but, the Contract remained intact.

Aang finally reverted to normal, now Stunned and Confused.

"i...i don't understand."

"_**HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAA!**_"

Scath snapped his fingers, making the Contract Disappear.

"fool...i told you, the Contract is BINDING!  
and, no one...not even The Avatar Itself, can Break It."

Zuco glared at Scath.

"then, we'll just break **YOU.**"

Zuco lauched a blast of fire at Scath, bombarding him with flames.  
when the smoke cleared...Scath stood unharmed (with NO SIGN of Burning.)

Zuco widened his eyes at this.

"impossible..."

Scath brushed dirt off his sleeve.

"so...we gonna do it like THIS, huh?" began Scath, eying the teenagers

"fine...I'm Game."

at that moment, an Amber hoola hoop ring of light appeared around Scath's waist.  
the ring split apart into Two Rings and traveled in opposite directions.

as they did, Scath's physical changed.  
transforming from a "human"...to some kind of Demonic Being in Dark Blue.

the rings soon disappeared...and, Scath grinned evily at his terrified foes.

"who...what ARE you!" stuttered Aang, as he stepped back

Scath smirked.

"I...am _**Trigon The Terrible!**_  
i am a powerful Demon Warlord...and, your DOOM."

Trigon charged his fists with Amber Energy.  
then, raised them up and fired powerful blasts at Aang and his Friends.

* * *

Author Note: I thought it would be Funny if Toph acted Over-Protective towards the Blind Quan.  
sort of an In-Joke, reguarding how her own parents treated her in "The Blind Bandit"

Basicly, I wanted to show just how Quan is coping with being Blind.  
and, displaying it in a somewhat Amusing way.

also, Trigon is introduced to Aang an dthe gang for the very first time.  
and, ALREADY he's proving to be a challenging foe.

Can Quan be saved?  
keep reading to find out.


	3. The Wrath of Scath

**Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

* * *

**Avatar, Edge of Reality**  
**Chapter 03: The Wrath of Scath**

* * *

**[Earth Kingdom, Bei Fong Manor]**

"so...we gonna do it like **THIS**, huh?" began Scath, eyeing the teenagers

"fine...I'm Game."

at that moment, an Amber hoola hoop ring of light appeared around Scath's waist.  
the ring split apart into Two Rings and traveled in opposite directions.

as they did, Scath's physical changed.  
transforming from a "human"...to some kind of Demonic Being in Dark Blue.

the rings soon disappeared...and, Scath grinned evily at his terrified foes.

"who...what ARE you!" stuttered Aang, as he stepped back

Scath smirked.

"I...am **Trigon The Terrible!**  
i am a powerful Demon Warlord...and, your DOOM."

Trigon charged his fists with Amber Energy.  
then, raised them up and fired powerful blasts at Aang and his Friends.

the energy blast impact Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko  
sending the four benders flying thru the air and skidding across the ground.

Sokka and Quan stood there (both pretty freaked.)

"uhhh...Okay, this is bad." said Sokka

Trigon smirked as a approached the two at a steady pace.  
Sokka then drew out his sword and charged at the demon.

"_**RAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

Trigon just rolled his eyes at this.

"oh, PLEASE..."

Trigon snapped his fingers, creating sparks of energy.  
Sokka is suddenly knocked back by a concussive force and crashed onto the ground.

Trigon smirked.

"fool."

just then, some men in green uniforms ran forward.  
the Guards surrounded Trigon, then stomped on the ground.

stone quicly grew over Trigon's body containing the Demon Lord in a cyinder of stone.

Trigon, however...just scowled at this.

"good try."

The stone began to crack, flames visible from them.  
the stone cyinder then shattered from a firey blast, scattering pebbles.

Trigon then glared at the Earthbenders his four eyes glowing bright red with rage.

he then stomped HARD on the ground, causing a massive tremor.  
as the earth ruptured, the guards were flung through the air and tossed away.

Trigon smirked at his fallen foes.

"pathetic."

Trigon then turned and looked at Quan.  
the Blind Boy looked around nervously, confused at all the chaos.

the Demon Lord then walked towards him, a sly smile on his face.

"your coming with ME, boy." said Trigon

"N-NO!, i don't want to!"

Trigon clenched a first, which glowed with bright energy.

"you WILL...or, i shall make you Suffer."

suddenly, Trigon was hit by a Fireball.  
the demon looked and saw that the "benders" had recovered.

Zuko continued to shoot fireballs at Trigon.  
he simply laughed out loud, shrugging them off.

"FOOL!"

Trigon charges his fist with Intense flames.

"I am a Demon...i was BORN OF FLAME!"

Trigon then threw his fireball at Zuko.  
the teenaged Fire Lord barely managed to dodge it in time.

the fireball detonated upon impact of the ground.  
which sent Zuko skidding across the ground, crashing into a wall.

"Your pitiful "Firebending" CAN'T HURT ME!"

"Then, how about WATERbender?"

Trigon looked and saw Katara guide formless water from a bottle latched onto her belt.  
the water moved like a serpent, then was flung at the Demon.

the water immediatly froze upon contact, encasing Trigon in Ice.

as teh Demon stood frozen Aang, Toph and Sokka walked up to Katara.

"Good Job." said Aang

"he isn't going anywhere."

Katara smiled.  
but, then...Trigon's eyes suddenly glowed bright red.

the Ice encasing the Demon began to crack.  
then, it shattered into dozens of icy shards.

Trigon shivered for a moment.  
but, quickly shrugged the coldness off.

"nice...try.  
but, it'll take more than mere ICE to stop Me!"

Katara gritted her teeth and glared at the Demon.  
she then summoned more Water and attempted to attack again.

However, Trigon made his hand glow with energy.  
Katara's formless water glowed with a familure Amber Aura.

then (to her shock) Trigon took command of her water and, made it splash Katara in the face.

"HA! HA! HAA!  
Looks like your "All Wet", Heh-Heh."

Katara wiped the water from her face and glared at Trigon.  
Trigon then outstretched his glowing hand...and, made Katara glow with an Aura.

Katara gasped as she felt her body hover in the air then, paniced as Trigon pulled her to him.

"KATARA!" shouted Aang and Sokka in union

Katara had a look of fear on her face as Trigon stared at her with all four of his eyes.

"not so tough NOW.  
are you, "little mermaid?"

Trigon then raised a free, non-glowing hand up.  
he flicked Katara's face with his finger, sending her flying like a missle.

Sokka glared at the Demon.

"**NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY SISTER!, NOBODY!**"

the angry warrior charged at Trigon (who for some reason just stood there)  
Sokka gripped his sword and swung it HARD at Trigon's neck.

but, Trigon's body simply glowed with an Amber Aura this caused the blade to impact the "energy", leaving his flesh unharmed.

in aggravation, Sokka began hacking at different places on Trigon's body.  
but, every time his blade harmlessly hit the energy, and FAILED his even Cut the Demon.

Trigon fakes a yawn at Sokka's effort.

"ohhh, fighting Mortals can be SOOOOO Boring."

Trigon then pressed the palm of his hand against Sokka's chest.  
it glowed with energy, then Trigon fired a point blank Force Beam.

this sent Sokka flying through the air, crashing into the ground.

Trigon chuckled evily at his oppenents.

"MY...such weather we're having.  
it seems to be raining "idiots" today."

Toph growled at Trigon.

"I'll show YOU!"

Toph stomped on the ground twice, summoning two orb-shaped rocks.  
she then motioned her fists, and sent the boulders flying at Trigon.

however, Trigon simply swiped at the incoming rocks with his glowing hands.  
in rage, Toph kept tossing more boulders at him...which Trigon easily destroyed.

"HA! HA! HA! HAAA!  
so, YOUR suppose to be the "Greatest Earthbender In The WORLD!" mocked Trigon

"HA!, what a Joke.  
any idiot can Throw Rocks!"

Toph grinded her teeth, her anger boiling.  
she then jumped up and stomped HARD onto the ground with her feet.

a stone wall then popped up from the ground.  
Toph yelled out as she made a "pushing" gesture.

the Stone Wall raced towards Trigon at an incredible speed.  
however, Trigon simply took a stance and PUNCHED at the wall as it impacted.

the wall immediatly crumbled into rubble.  
Trigon brushed some dust off of his cape, smirking as he did.

"well...that was a lovely workout."

Toph's eyes widened, her mouth gaped open.  
Trigon then eyed the girl, grinning evily.

"NOW...it's My Turn.'

Trigon raised his hands up, each pulsing with amber waves of energy.  
the many broen rocks began to pulse with the same energy waves and levitated upwards.

he crunched the rocks into smaller pebbles.  
then, he shot the pebbles like bullets at Toph.

the girl made a blocking gesture, groaning from the rapid attack.  
she finally fell down, her skin littered with cuts and bruses.

"ow..."

"TOPH!  
Toph, are you okay!" exclaimed Quan

Trigon chuckled.

"not for LOOOONG, she won't."

Aang finally stepped up, wielding a battle staff.

"alright, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Trigon looked at Aang and smirked.

"oh, yes, of course: the AVATAR.  
so, how are YOU going to stop me?: with little "gusts of wind", perhaps?"

Aang's eyes and tattoos flashed white.  
he then swings his staff, unleashing a Powerful blast of Wind at trigon.

the wind was at strong as a hurricane.  
and, sent Trigon flying like a cannonball into a tree, snapping it like a twig.

Aang made a stern expression, glaring at Trigon.  
the demon lay at the broken stump...then, grinned and looked at the Monk.

"Okay...i gotta admit: that was pretty good, kid."

Trigon slowly got up, rubbing his shoulder.

"not many people can do THAT to me.  
heh-heh, and even FEWER live to brag about it."

Trigon then cast an Evil Look at Aang.

"but, I can ALSO use Air as a weapon.  
or, to be more precise: "Compressed Air Vibrations."

Trigon then formed his hands into first.  
wind began to swirl around his forearms rapidly.

the air swirled Faster and Faster.  
until he finally released it, firing a powerful shot at Aang.

the air bombarded Aang (feeling like a cannonball)  
and, sent the young monk flying into a wall.

Trigon leapt up and landed closer.  
he looked at all his downed foes and laughed.

"HA!, pathetic.  
hard to believe that All Of You defeated Ozai...What-a-JOKE!"

Aang and the others groaned as they looked up at Trigon.  
Trigon smirked, then approached the scared and confused Quan.

"Enough GAMES, it's time for us to Go."

"NO!, I can't-"

"you WILL...you don't have a choice."

Trigon then put the tips of his Index Finger and Thumb together  
and, immediatly sparked with red electrical energy.

Quan then suddenly fell to his knees.  
he gripped his chest, crying out in pain.

"_**GAAAAAHHHH!**_" exclaimed Quan

Trigon smirked as he watched Quan suffer.

"I own your SOUL, Quan.  
that mean i have total power over you...that includes your FREE WILL."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

Toph saw this and became hysterical.

"_**NO!**_"

Toph looked at Trigon, tears in her eyes.

"_**STOP!, YOUR HURTING HIM!**_"

Trigon ignored her.  
tears then streamed down her cheek.

"_**STOP IT, PLEASE!**_  
_** I BEG YOU, STOOOOOOP!**_"

Trigon eyed Toph, making an expression.  
he finally sepperated his finger and thumb (which ceased Quan's pain)

Toph ran over to Quan, propping his head up.  
she cried softly as she looked into his empty, dull grey eyes.

Trigon then stood over them.

"give me the boy...or, his suffering will be even MORE severe."

Toph was in tears as she looked up at Trigon.

"p-please...don't do this.  
I-I love him, he means EVERYTHING to me!"

Trigon rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"oh, please...your making me nausious."

"Take ME, instead.  
i'll GLADLY take his place!"

"I have no interest in YOU.  
i have "plans" for Quan...plans that Require his Blindness."

Toph held Quan tighter, getting desperate.

"then, MAKE ME BLIND AGAIN!  
and, give Quan back his sight."

"no."

Toph glared at Trigon, growling.

"_**YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF FILTH!**_"

Toph held Quan close, refusing to let go."

"I'll DIE before i let you take him!"

Trigon smirked.

"as you Wish."

Trigon raised up his glowing hands, ready to attack.

but, then...Quan spoke.

"NO!, STOP!"

Quan immediatly broke away from Toph.  
he knelt down onto the ground (unknowingly kneeling before Trigon.)

"don't hurt her, PLEASE." pleaded Quan

"i'll...i'll go with you.  
just, PLEASE: don't hurt her."

Toph gasped at this.

"quan!"

Trigon eyed Quan.

"you SWEAR to come peacefully?"

Quan nodded.

"YES...just spare her, and her friends."

Trigon stared at Quan...then, smirked.  
the glow then faded from his hands.

Trigon then grabbed Quan by his shirt, lifting him up.

"i don't know if your Brave...or, just STUPID."

"neither...i'm In Love."

Trigon groaned at this.

"oh, ENOUGH, will ya?  
your gonna make me GAG!"

Trigon then snapped his fingers and made a Green-and-Purple scroll appear.  
he grabbed the closed scroll, gripping it tightly.

Trigon aimed and fired a beam.  
the beam then created a green, swirly vortex in the open air.

"NO, DON'T!" exclaimed Toph

Trigon ignored her cries and tossed Quan into portal.

"QUAN!"

Trigon eyed Toph and smirked evily.

"Goodbye, Miss Bei Fong.  
you'll NEVER see us again, Heh. Heh. Heh."

Trigon then walked thru the portal.

Toph growled as she got up and ran for the Portal.  
but, it shrunk and disappeared before she could enter.

Toph fell to the ground...and, just laid there.  
her eyes were wides, tears forming in them.

"no." said Toph, quietly

"no-no-no-no-no..."

Aang and the others soon approached her.

"T-Toph?" said Aang, concerned

Toph whined in her throat, tears streaming from her eyes.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Toph pounded on the ground in rage  
causing columbs of stone to spear from the ground with every blow.

"TOPH, STOP!" exclaimed Katara

Aang quickly grabbed her, trying to restrain her.

"CALM DOWN, TOPH!"

Toph struggled violently.

"**NO, NO!**  
** QUAN!, COME BACK!,** _**QUAAAAAAN!**_"

Toph began to cry uncontrollably.

Katara felt her own tears well up in her eyes.  
while Zuko and Sokka just looked away, feeling bad.

"i'm sorry, toph...i really am." said Aang

Toph continued to cry, wetting the ground with a puddle of tears.

**[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]**

a shadowed figure floated in a dark room overlooking the entire scene via a large screen.

he narrowed his glowing red eyes.  
then, pressed a button on his sceptor.

**[Back in the Earth Kingdom]**

Toph continued to cry in Aang's arms.

then, a flash of light suddenly ocourred.  
Toph tand the others looked...and, saw Another swirly gren vortex appear.

they stare at it for awhile, expecting "something" to come thru.  
but, when nothing did, Toph finally stood up and approached it.

"Toph, WAIT!"

Toph turne dand glared at Aang.

"NO, AANG!" snapped Toph, angrily

"Trigon took Quan thru there!  
and, I'M going in and bringing him home!"

"you can't go in there Alone." said Katara

"Then, either HELP ME, or STAY-OUT-OF-MY-WAY!"

Toph turned and faced the portal.  
she exhaled sharply, then closed her eyes and stepped thru the Portal.

**[Unknown Location]**

Toph soon felt her bare feet touch "strange" ground.  
she opened her eyes...and, widened them and gaped her mouth open.

Toph found herself standing on a small chunk of earth.  
which was floating in an Endless black void with green, swirling "clouds"

strangely, Toph saw purple colored doors floating in the air and OTHER swirling vortexs.

"by the SPIRITS..." said Toph, in awe at what she saw.

at that moment: Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko  
stepped through the portal (which disappeared behind them)

they two were stunned at what they saw.

"wa-What **IS** this place!" exclaimed Sokka

Aang watched as green creatures flew by.

"i...i don't know, it might be The Spirit World.  
but...no part of the Spirit World that I'VE ever seen." said Aang

Sokka looked around and noticed that the "portal" was gone.

"I guess that means we don't get Bathroom Breaks, then."

(("_**HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAA!**_"))

the group all looked and saw Trigon (with Quan) flying through the air.

"THERE HE IS!" shouted Toph

"but, how are we suppose to catch him?" said Katara

Sokka drew out his boomerang and tossed it.  
sadly, it didn't make it to Trigon...but, DID just float in space.

"Hmm...okay, that didn't go teh way i planned it."

Toph grinned.

"no, but you gave me a GREAT idea."

Toph walked to the edge of the "island".  
she then raised up her foot, and readied to "step off."

"TOPH, NO!"

Toph took her step and fell off the island.  
but, she didn't fall...Instead, she levitated in the air.

"HEY!, that's impressive!" said Aang

"but, how is that possible?" said Zuko

"Well, if this IS "a" Spirit World.  
then, it may have different Rules and Laws." said Katara

Aang thought for a moment.

"hmm...i wonder if i can still Bend."

Aang immediatly made a gesture and, shot a gust of wind from his hand.

"okay, now THIS...is weird." said Aang

"_**WILL YOU QUIT WASTING TIME!**_" shouted Toph

"We need to catch up with that Demon!"

Aang nodded.

"right.

Aang, Katara and Sokka soon floated up into space.  
the group all grabbed onto each other, while Aang propelled them using Air and Firebending.

after awhile, they soon saw Trigon and Quan.

"THERE HE IS!" exclaimed Toph

Zuko charged his fist with fire.

"i'll get him."

"NO, WAIT!  
you might hit Quan!" said Toph

"Yeah, and Besides: Firebending doesn't work on him." added Katara

Zuko grumbled as his flames faded.  
Katara then narrowed her eyes at Trigon.

"let ME try."

Katara motioned formless water from her bottle.  
she flung a liquid tendril, snagging Trigon's foot.

"WHAT!"

Trigon looked back and saw the teenagers behind him.

"oh, great...THEM."

"Huh?, Wa-What!" strutted Quan

Trigon charged his fist with energy and, immediatly fired a shot at the group.

"LOOK OUT!"

but, it was too late.  
the beam hit the group, knocking them away.

their KOed bodies floated aimlessly in space.  
Trigon then snickered and kept flying.

"idiots."

Trigon took his scroll shot a beam of energy.  
it created a portal, which he and Quan flew thru.

it disappeared behind them.

* * *

Author Note: For the First Confrontation, i did my best to do BOTH Trigon and the "Aang Gaang" justice.  
(but, let's face it...as a Demon Lord, Trigon is a Challenge, even for The Avatar.)

It should be obvious WHERE Aang and his friend are at (and, WHO supplied that Second Portal)

Next chapter will be the REAL start of the Adventure.


	4. Beyond Time and Space

**Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

* * *

**Avatar, Edge of Reality**  
**Chapter 04: Beyond Time and Space**

* * *

**[Later, Somewhere]**

Aang slowly opened his eyes, awakening.  
the young airbender immediatly sat up and looked around

he found himself in a large chamber.  
one with grinding gears, and making Clicking sounds.

Aang soon noticed his friends (Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko)  
all laying motionless on the cold floor near him.

Aang quickly stood up and rushed to them.

"Katara?"

the dark skinned waterbender soon awoke.

"hmm...huh?, AANG?"

Katara sat up and groaned.  
Aang then began to wake the others.

"are you guys alright?"

Zuko rubbed his head.

"yeah...i guess so, what happened?"

"Trigon SUCKERED US!, that's what happened!" said Toph, angry

Toph crossed her arms and turned away.  
Katara could tell that she was hurting, she she walked over to her.

she placed her hand on her friend (who was crying, but hid her tears.)

"there-there...it's okay." said Katara, in a soothing voice

"the important thing is that we're Alive.  
and, as long as we're alive, Quan has a chance."

Toph began to calm down.  
but, tears still fell from her eyes, never-the-less.

Sokka then began to look around.

"so, uhh...ANYbody have an idea where we are?"

Zuko approached a window and looked out.

"well...we're still in this "spirit world", for one."

everybody joined Zuko and looked out the window.  
they saw the black, empty space with green clouds and floating doors.

they then looked back at the room they were in.  
they all noticed the bookshelves, chairs and tables and various artifacts.

"and, this looks to be somebody's home." finished Zuko

Sokka gulped.

"then...m-maybe we should LEAVE.  
before whoever lives here c-comes back."

"Wait-a-minute, Sokka." began Aang

"We didn't come here on our own...so, somebody HAD to of brought us here.  
Maybe whoever lives here is friendly, and can help us find Trigon."

Zuko crossed his arms and huffed.

"sometimes, you can be Too Trusting, Aang."

"but, he DOES have a point, Zuko." began Katara

"we are in Unknown Territory.  
so, it wouldn't hurt to have Some Friends, here."

at that moment, a door suddenly creaked open.  
the group looked and saw a bright ray of light shining from the doorway.

since no one came out, Aang assumed THEY had to go through.

"come on, guys.  
i think it's time for us meet the Master of this place."

Aang walked towards the doorway.  
though teh others were hesitant, they soon followed him...CLOSELY.

**[Elsewhere]**

Aang and the Gang soon found themselves in Another Chamber.  
and, this one was by far "the biggest" one they've seen.

it appeared to be the very TOP of the "Tower Castle"  
and, was centered on large device...one that baffled and confused them.

"what IS this thing?" said Sokka, as he appoached it

"Don't get Too Close!" warned Katara

Sokka ignored her and inspected it.  
he stared at the blank lens for a moment.

"hmm...i wonder what this IS."

Sokka reached out his hand.

"_**DON'T TOUCH IT!**_" snapped Zuko

Sokka did, and immediatly activated the machine.  
as the lens flickered, Sokka stepped back in shock.

then, an image played on the lens.

an image...that Aang recognized.

The lens showed the Royal Fire Palace.  
though, it looked VERY different.

_a man approached the Fire Lord, apparently angry._

_"I've seen the Colony SOZIN!_  
_how DARE YOU occupy Earth Kingtom Territory."_

Aang widend his eyes at this.

"Roku?"

the scene continued to play on the Lens/Monitor Screen.

_"How dare YOU." began Sozin_

_"a citizen of the Fire Nation, address your FIRE LORD this way._  
_your Loyalty is to your Nation FIRST, anything Less makes you a TRAITOR."_

_"don't do this, Sozin._  
_don't challenge me...it will only End Badly."_

_the Middle-Aged Roku and Sozin stared down at each other._  
_Roku finally broke the silence and spoke calmly._

_"it's OVER."_

_Roku turned and walked away._  
_in a fit of rage, Sozi leapt forward and launched a powrful jet of fire at him._

_but, when he stopped...Roku was nowhere to be found._

_suddnely, Roku shot out of the ground behind Sozin and, lauched a powerful gust of wind as Sozin, knocking him into the large doors.  
__seconds later, Roku summons a piller of stone which spears out of the ground, snagging Sozin's back robe and pinning him to the cealing._

_Roku's eyes then glow white and he unleashed a powerful burst of wind that completly obliterates Sozin's Throne room, leaving it in ruins._

_using a wind funnel, Roku hovers up to teh still hanging Sozin._

_"I'm Sparing you, Sozin." began Roku_

_"i'm letting you go in the name of our Past Friendhip..._  
_but, i warn you: Even a single step out of line will result in your Permanent END."_

_Sozin glared at Roku...then, finally looks down, defeated._  
_Roku then flies away, leaving Sozin hanging from the stone piller._

the Monitor then fizzled again.  
leaving teh group wide eyed and confused.

"o-kaaay...what did we just see?" said Toph, finally

"it was The Past." said Aang

"the Final Confrontation between Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin." added Zuko

"but...that happen Hundreds of Years ago!" exclaimed Katara

"yet, we Saw It...like were were There." said toph, still amazed

Sokka placed his hand on his chin, thinking then (against all judgement) he touched the device AGAIN.

the screen fizzled, then played Another Image.  
this time, it was an Arena in the Fire Nation.

Zuko recognized THIS all too well.

"oh, no..."

_a Young (unscarred) Zuko looked at Ozai fearfully._

_"PLEASE, Father!" pleaded Young Zuko_

_"i only had the Fire Nation's best intersts at heart, I'm sorry i spoke out of turn!_

_"you will FIGHT, for your Honor." said Ozai, who approached his son_

_Young Zuko fell to his kneels, bowing before his father._

_"i meant you no disrepsect...i am your loyal son."_

_Ozai was unaffected by this._

_"Rise and FIGHT!, Prince Zuko"_

_"i won't fight you"_

_Ozai looked down at Young Zuko, whow as in tears._

_"you WILL learn Respect...and, Suffering shall be your Teacher." said Ozai, cruely_

Zuko looked away, but heard the fire blast and his younger self's scream.  
the others stared with wide eyes, Katara actually shedding a tear.

"i...i can't believe it." stuttered Katara, stunned

Zuko grumbled.

"NOW do you see why i have issues with "him."

Sokka (doing his best to ignore the tension) pondered for a moment.

"hmm...this machine seems like a "Window in Time"  
it plays events from the past on this lens, like a Play or something."

(("_the past...AND the Future._)) said a voice

the group gasp, then look up as a figure lowers down befor them.

the figure was male, with blue skin and full red eyes.  
he wore a purple hooded cloak, a lavender tunic and grey gloves.

he also bore a jagged scar on his left eye held a scepter in his hand, and had a smokey wisp, instead of legs.

his form also seemed to shift randomly.  
between a a Young Man, a Child and Old Age.

"Welcome, AVATAR." began the man, his voice echoed.

the group were nervous.  
then, Aang finally approached.

"w-who are you?"

the stranger smiled.

"I..am Clockwork, the Ghost of Time.  
you are in my Clocktower, my Domain."

"did you bring us here?" asked Zuko.

"yes." replied Clockwork, bluntly

Aang looked back at Clockwork.

"can you tell us where we ARE, Time Spirit?"

"my NAME is Clockwork.  
and, yes...i can tell you."

Clockwork hovered over to the group.

"you are in "The Ghost Zone", an Alternate Dimension where All Ghosts and Spirits dwell.  
when Trigon took your friend, i created the Portal that brought you here."

"so, you ARE helping us!" exclaimed Aang, happily

Clockwork nodded.

"it is my Duty."

Clockwork then approached his monitor.

"Since time itself began...  
it has been my job to safeguard All Time Streams in Every reality."

"Reality?" said Katara, confused

Clockwork glanced at teh children.

"there are Other Worlds BEYOND your own universe, worlds that you cannot even imagine."

"how many are there?" asked Aang, curious

Clockwork turned and faced the group.

"i show you."

Clockwork pressed a button on his scepter.  
at that moment, a small orb of appeared before them.

Aang and the others examined it then, realised that it was an image of their "earth."

"that...that's our WORLD!" exclaimed Aang

"YES."

Clockwork then pressed his scepters button again.  
at that moment, dozens of other orbs appeared before the teenagers.

"and, THESE...are the many Alternate Versions of your world.  
some are VERY similair, others are So very different."

"wooooow..." said Katara, amazed

Clockwork then pressed his button again.  
this time, BILLIONS of orbs appeared.

they all shined like Stars.

"and, These...are the Parallel Realities that exist outside of your own reality  
along with THEIR Alternate Earths, each one just as Similair and Different."

Aang and the others stare with wide eyes, amazed at this.

"and...you guard Each and Every ONE!"

Clockwork nodded.

"yes."

Clockwork then pressed the button on his scepter again.  
this made the orbs disappeared, clearing the room up.

"and, ever since Trigon discovered their existance...my job has gotten HARDER."

Toph scowled at this.

"trigon..." growled Toph

Zuko looked at Clockwork.

"if your REALLY the Guardian of Time-and-Space.  
then, you must know something about Trigon."

"I know EVERYTHING about Trigon." corrected Clockwork

Aang approached the ghost.

"then, tell us...PLEASE.  
we need to know Everything about him, if we are going to defeat him."

"YEAH!, you can show us on your "magic window!" exclaimed Sokka

Clockwork grinned.

"OR, i could use my new Virtural Reality Link and, project the images directly into your brains."

Sokka pauses for a moment.

"uhh...Y-Yeah, i guess that could work."

Clockwork grins, then pressed a button on his scepter.  
his scepter flashes, and the world around them all fades into something else.

"pay close attention..." said Clockwork

the group look and see an Infernal world of Fire and Magma.  
and, sirring atop a stone throne...a giant, demonic creature.

"_Trigon was a Powerful Demon Lord that lives in an Alternate Dimension on HIS reality._  
_ at full strength, his dark powers nearly matched that of a God._

_ but, he trapped within his own dimension...and, LONGED to expand his kingdom._  
_ he eventually set his sights to the mortal plain, and the world of the Human Race._"

The world changes, and shows the image of a handsome man with a young woman with long, lavender hair and amyst eyes.

"he used his powers to romance and decieve a human woman named Angela Roth.  
who didn't discover until too late of what Trigon REALLY was...

see, in order to comepletly cross over to the mortal plain.  
Trigon needed an anchor on the other side be the portal...he needed a Child."

Katara gasped at this.

"y-you mean he-"

"YES."

the World shifts, and shows a beautiful city on a floating island.  
the group see several figures in white hooded ropes (lead by an elderly Red robed woman)

with them, was young girl with short lavender hair, grey skin and, wearing a Dark blue hooded cloak and a black leotard.

"_Trigon's Half Human, Half Demon offspring was soon born: Rachel Roth._  
_ but, Angela (now Arella) brought her to the monks of Azarath_  
_ to be trained in the ways of Light, and to not be swayed the the evil of her father._"

"did it work?" asked Zuko

"That depends of which timeline we are refering to...  
but, in the world where YOUR Trigon decends from: YES."

the world changes again.  
this time, it shows teh ruins of a burning, demolished city.

the group see Trigon, though...his form looks Different.  
he is Giant sized, with antler horns and legs like a goat or bull.  
and, is wearing only a loincloth and waistguard.

a much older "rachel roth" faces him in a white cloak and leotard.

"_Rachel (now known as "Raven") DID bring Trigon to earth._  
_ but, with the help of her own friends, she used her powers to defeat Trigon._"

the group watched as Raven unleashed White Energy at Trigon.  
the demon yells out in fear and pain, then soon disappears.

the city is then restored seconds later.

"wow." said Aang

Clockwork continued to speak.

"_Raven believed she had banished her father back to his own world...or, Destroyed him._  
_ but, in reality...Trigon survived, and was still in the mortal plain, on Earth._

_ though, NOW...he was Very Different._"

the world shifts, and shows Trigon laying on the ground.  
the demon looked as he did "now", with more Human features.

Trigon soon awakes and looked around.  
the Demon tries to use his powers...but, they fail to respond.

"_Trigon's daughter didn't destroy him...but, she DID destroy a large portion of his powers._  
_ he no longer had his God-Like strength...NOW, he was just as powerful as her._"

Trigon looks at his hands.  
then, yells out in rage and fury.

Toph chuckles at this.

"serves the jerk right."

Zuko just mused on this.

"so...what happened?"

Clockwork makes the world shift again.  
the group see a tall building with the name "WraithCORP" on it.

"_Trigon used his powers to assume a Human Identity._" began Clockwork

"_he started his own company, one that specialized in Weapons Manufacturing and Scientific Research._

_ it was during his earliest days as "Anton Wraith"_  
_ that he made a discovery that began ALL o our problems._"

the world shifts again.  
the group see a large, metallic chamber.

Trigon (in Human Form) stands before a Metal Arch.  
the arch sparks, then formed a Green swirly vortex within it.

"_Trigon discovered The Ghost Zone._  
_ AND, that it serves as a Central Nexus to the Entire Multiverse._

_ After that, Trigon became Obsessed with dominating ALL worlds._  
_ deciding that simply conquering his own would be Too Small._

_ he's been traveling to Parallel Realities (and, their Alterate Earths) for YEARS._  
_ using a Copy of the legendary Infi-Map to locate (and, generate) their gateways._

_ He's become SO OBSESSED, that he's documented Every World he visits._  
_ and, has even constructed WraithCORP's on several of these worlds._"

Aang widened his eyes at this.

"and...m-MY world?"

"is just one of MANY that has caught his eye." began Clockwork, he deactivated the VR

The group soon fine themselves "back" in the Clocktower.

"It won't be long until he tries to conquer Your Reality, Entirely."

"what does he want with Quan?" asked Toph, sternly

"difficult to say..." began Clockwork

"I've been trying to track Trigon's movements for quite some time.  
but, he's been getting Wise to my tactics, and figured out ways to block me.

but, if i had to guess: Quan is the subject of some Experiment."

Toph widened her eyes at this.

"e-experiment?"

"Yes, Trigon has been known to capture people  
and, use them as Living Test Subjects for numerous projects.

though, what he would need for a Blind Teenager is beyond me.  
he may be trying to to improve on a Blind Warrior's "heightened senses."

"_**WHERE IS HE!**_" demanded Toph

Clockwork looked back at his monitor.

"that's what i'm Trying to find out.  
Trigon may of taken Quan to a Parallel Reality."

Toph made a horrified expression.

"so...he could be **ANYWHERE!**"

"calm down, miss." said Clockwork, warmly

"I don't have to check ALL of them.  
just the ones Trigon's made base at."

Clockwork pressed the button on his Sceptor.

"this should take only a few minutes.  
so, take some time to look around...i'll call you when something comes up."

Aang exhaled sharply.

"fine, i guess that's better than nothing."

Aang walked off, the others soon followed.  
Toph remained still...then, finally joined her friends.

**[Later]**

Aang and the gang were all in a room, sitting down in a circle.  
Toph had a depressed expression on her face...which REALLY bothered the others.

"s-so, uhh..." began Aang, nervously

"this, uhh...place.  
it's...it's nice, huh?"

"hmm?, oh yeah!  
right, it's...nice." said Katara

an uncomfortable silence passed.  
Katara then looked at Zuko.

"you, uhh...never told us that your father-"

"it's not a day i like to think about." said Zuko, quickly

Katara looked away for a moment...then, back at Zuko.

"you know...i could still try and Heal you.  
i could always go back to the Northern Water Tribe, an-"

"no." said Zuko, bluntly

"but-"

"i don't want to forget, Katara.  
my Scar is a reminder of why i should **NEVER** become what my Father was."

Zuko then muses on something.

"if Clockwork really does know EVERYTHING.  
then, he might know what happened to my Mother...and, where she is."

"that IS a possibility." said Katara

Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"then...perhaps after this whole thing is over, i'll ask him."

"but...what if he tells you, and you don't like the answer?" asked Aang

"i **NEED** to know what happened to her." said Zuko, sternly

"my soul will Never know peace until i do."

"all i want is Quan, back." said Toph, darkly

"he did this for me.  
he's stuck in this situation Because-Of-ME!"

Toph narrowed her eyes, squinting them.

"if anything happens to him...i don't know what i'll do."

"we'll get him back, Toph...we PROMISE." said Katara

Aang smiled weakly.

"bad situation aside...don't you think this is Amazing?  
i mean, to know that there are Other Worlds besides our own out there.

it almost makes me feel "small:, and I'M the Avatar!"

Katara nodded.

"I know what you mean.  
you think there might be a world where my Mother is still alive?"

"or, GYATSO!" added Aang

"Clockwork also said there were Other Realities." said Zuko

"worlds that are different from ours.  
meaning there may be worlds WITHOUT an Avatar, or Benders for that matter."

Aang stared blankly.

"yeah...weird, huh?"

"i'd say: "Freaky." said Sokka

(("_Children..._")) said a Telepathic voice

the teenagers all stood up.  
they KNEW Clockwork was speaking to them.

(("_I have found him._"))

Toph was the first to stand up and ran to the Main Chamber.  
the other could BARELY even catch up with her speed.

**[Main chamber]**

Toph and the others ran to Clockwork.

"WHERE!" demanded Toph

Clockwork faced the group.

"Trigon is currently in a world that is VERY different from your own.  
it is also the location of one of his Strongest WraithCORP facilities

"I don't CARE!  
of Quan is there, then THAT is where I am going." said Toph

Clockwork nodded.

"then, take THIS."

Clockwork handed Toph a Cog-shaped medalion with the words "CW" engraved on it.

"this medalion will enable you to contact me.  
if you are in need of help, just call on me while holding it."

Toph nodded, then tied the artifact around her neck.

"one more thing..."

the group looked at him.

"Trigon will not be easy to defeat.  
aside from being powerful, he is quite Cunning and Devious.

in order to defeat him, you must Outthink him.  
but, sadly...None of you are capable of doing that.

which is why, i took the liberty of traveling to an Alternate Earth of your reality, and summoning someone who CAN."

"who?" asked Zuko

"**ME.**"

the "Gaang" all looked...and, neraly gasped at who they saw.

a young woman (nearly Zuko's age) approached.  
dressed in Purple and Gold armor with a Dragon face on the chest.

Zuko knew her all-to-well.

"_**AZULA!**_"

Azula grinned.

"hello, Zuzu."

the group immediatly took battle stances.

"Calm down, there is no need for that." said Clockwork

"_**ARE YOU CRAZY!**_" exclaimed Zuko

"That's AZULA!, she tried to kill me!"

"tried to kill US." added Katara, coldly

Clockwork grinned.

"She did...but, not HER."

the group looked confused.

"huh?"

"the Azula of Your Earth is still imprisoned.  
THIS Azula is from Another Earth, where she was your ally."

Zuko looked shocked.

"what?"

"it's true." said Azula

Azula approached her "brother" and her friends.

"after that whole Boiling Rock event, i discovered the truth behind Our Ancestry.  
that Avatar Roku was our Great-Grandfather from our mother's side of the family."

Aang was stunned at this.

"Z-Zuko?, is this TRUE!"

Zuko said nothing.  
he just continued to glare at Azula.

Azula continued.

"after that, i started having Doubts reguarding my destiny.  
i decided that what my Boyfriend Hiro said was right: Father's War **WAS** Dishonorable."

"you never had a boyfriend." said Zuko, darkly

Azula crossed her arms and huffed.

"maybe YOUR Azula didn't, but I did.  
i left my father and joined the Avatar for HIM."

Zuko eyed her.

"oh, an do suppose we just Welcomed You with open arms, huh?

Azula smirked.

"heck, no.  
you all watched me like a hawk, and expected me to betray you.  
but, after i nearly died trying to save Aang...THEN, you all trusted me."

Zuko eyed his "sister"...who eyed him back.

"if you don't believe me, just ask Clockwork.  
he can show you what i did with his Time Window."

Zuko eyed Clockwork...then, looked back at Azula.  
though he didn't trust her, he kNEW she couldn't be the same Azula  
that and Katara faced in the Fire Nation during Sozin's Comet.

she looked Completly sane, and had No Coldness in her eyes.

in fact, she almost looked...Normal.

"i don't need to.  
if Clockwork says your different, then I believe him."

Azula smiled...then, Zuko glared at her.

"but, i'm STILL keeping an eye on you."

Azula smirked at this.

"i wouldn't expect anything less."

Azula walked pass Zuko and approached the others.  
they all stared at her darkly, obviously not trusting her.

but, they soon relaxed.  
trying to accept the fact that she was "different."

Clockwork then grippe dhis scepter.

"now...to give you some new clothes.

Clockwork waved his scepter, making the Gaang's bodies flash.  
then the glow subsides, theu all gasped at what they were wearing.

their clothes were now entirely Black.  
they seemed to be made of "rubbery" substance, and had lines of light on them.

"what...ARE these things?"

"standard clothing for the world you are to visit." replied Clockwork

Clockwork then pressed a button on his sceptor.  
a swirly green portal soon appeared before the group.

"be warned." began Clockwork

"Beyond that portal...is a world unlike Anything you've ever seen.  
the people their will be Different, and many things will be quite frightening to you."

"i fear Nothing." said Azula

Clockwork smirked.

"we'll see, human...WE'LL SEE."

Toph narrowed her eyes.

"we have no choice." began Toph

"Quan is something in that world...and, i WILL find him."

"then, proceed.  
and, Remember: i am ALWAYS watching."

Toph nodded at Clockwork.  
she then faced the portal...and, exhaled sharply.

Toph approached the vortex...and, walked thru it.  
Aang was next to go, then Katara and Sokka as well.

Zuka looked at Azula.

"after YOU."

Azula smirked, then walked thru the portal.  
Zuko grumbled, then followed Azula into the portal.

the portal then disappeared.  
Clockwork turned and looked at his monitor.

he watched as the heroes arrived in the Strange and New World for the first time.

* * *

Author Note: This chapter pretty much served as an Explaination Chapter.  
sort of explaining the concept of Parallel Realities/Earths, and Clockwork's place in it.

yeah, he's the "Ghost Master of Time"  
but, whose to see he watches over JUST the Danny Phantom Universe?

Trigon's origins are explained to Aang and the Gaang  
(so, if your a fan of Teen Titans, Comic or Cartoon, you'll get it)

I also reveal (to fans of MY work) that This Trigon  
is teh same Trigon from my TT story "On Dark Wings..."

no big surprise.  
I already stated he travels to Parallel Realities  
so, him causing trouble in Aang's World shouldn't be too shocking.

the "events of the past" that played on Clockwork's Monitor  
are indeed from the ATLA Episodes: "The Storm" and "The Avatar and the Fire Lord"

this was done to enforce that Clockwork keeps tabs on the Avatar World's timeline.

I also introduce a "new" character: Azula.  
or, the be more precise, the Refored Azula from a story i have yet to write.

I truely believe that only Azula can outthink Trigon  
(THAT, and fans want her to work with Aang and his team) so, i added her.

what type of "Strange World" are the "Gaang" venturing to?

their new clothes give a hint.


	5. Welcome To Neotropolis

**Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

**Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

**Batman Beyond copyright DC Comics**

**Spider-Man 2099 copyright Marvel Comics**

* * *

**Avatar, Edge of Reality**  
**Chapter 05: Welcome To Neotropolis**

* * *

a Green swirly vortex materialized in the open air.

Toph soon emerges from the portal followed by Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Azula.

the group all look and find themselves in a small room.  
it looked like a warehouse, and had small windows.

"where..are we?" asked Katara

before anyone could answer, a loud rumble was heard.  
bright light shined thru the windows, then passed by (indicating something flying by the building they were in.)

"Everyone, OUTSIDE!" commanded Azula

the "gaang" ran down the warehouse and approach large, metal doors.  
they all lifted it up and soon exited the building.

once outside...they all froze in Shock and Awe at what they saw.

they were in a street of some sort.  
but, the street was reflective (almost like Glass)

the sidewalks and buildings were made entirely out of metal and, had the "weirdest" shapes that they had ever seen.

weirder still: the buildings and roads were adorned with bright lines of light.

"wha-wha?"

just then, a beam of light shined at the group.  
they looked up, and saw a strange metal airship hovering over them.

a hatch opened up, and several figures leap down them the ship.  
the group saw that they were soldiers, wearing metallic armor and lensed helmets.

the troopers approached them.

(("YOU.")) said a trooper, his voice distorted

Toph eyed them.

"you t-talking to US?"

(("yes, i am.")) replied the trooper

(("this sector is Off-Limits, EXPLAIN yourselves."))

"uhh...well, i, uh-"

Azula stepped up.

"I'm SO SORRY, officer but, me and my friends are kinda lost.

we, uhh...got turned around.  
we apologize if we caused any trouble."

there was a long (and, uncomfortable) silence.

(("just leave the premecise and be on your way."))

"could you give us a Lift?"

The trooper paused, them spoke again.

(("fine...so long as your Gone from here"))

the Trooper pressed a button on his forearm.  
the airship then slowly lowered down and landed on the ground.

(("watch your step."))

Azula (along with the others) approached he ship.  
once all were inside, the hatch closed and the ship lifted up.

the Gaang looked out the ship's windows and, nearly lost their breath at the sight before them.

They saw an entire city of Metal and Electric Lights.  
the city itself TWICE the size of Ba Sing Se, and had buildings as tall as Moutains.

they even saw strange vehicles they flew in the air and, thousands upon thousands of people below them.

"my...goodness." said Katara, awestruck

"what...IS this place?" said Aang

(("Neotropolis")) replied a trooper.

the Airship soon flew over to a populated area of the city.  
it lowed down and landed, opening it's hatch.

(("watch your step."))

Aang and the Gaang got off the ship and onto the ground.  
the hatch then closed, lifted up and flew away.

once gone, the gang took a moment to servey their surrounding.  
the buildings looked even HIGHER up close, and had "moving images" of light on them.

they saw dozens of people walking by ALL wearing black clothing with colored lights on them.

though, SOME people...looked "different"  
some had metal body parts, while others looked "animal-like"

and, SOME...had the weirdest hairstyles that they ever saw.

"whoa...Clockwork wasn't kidding when he said this world was "different." said Katara

Sokka eyed some girls with pink mohawks and purple spike hair.

"Different?, for like: FREAKY!"

"and, Quan is somewhere in all of THIS?" said Zuko

Toph narrowed her eyes.

"i don't care.  
wherever Quan is, i'm going to Find him and bring-him-home."

"Then, we'd better find Trigon...wherever he is." said Aang

Azula smirked.

"that should be Easy.  
Clockwork said he's at WaithCORP."

"then, we find this world's "WraithCORP." said Katara

Azula scoffed.

"figure that out on your own?"

Katara scowled at her.

"just kidding." said Azula

Toph started walking.

"COME ON, we're wasting time just standing here."

Aang sighed sharply.  
he and the others then followed Toph.

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Quan lay sound asleep on a cot.  
he soon opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

though he didn't know it...he was in a cell.  
he got up and began to walk around, trying to figure out where he was.

he soon touched an energy gate (which shocked him.)

"YOW!"

"heh-heh, sure STINGS doesn't it?" said a voice

Quan looked around.

"w-whose there!"

"just a fellow prisoner." replied the voice

Quan stared blankly.

"p-prisoner?"

"YEAH...welcome to WraithCorp Pen.  
where Anton keeps his volenteirs BEFORE (and, at times AFTER) he experiments on them."

Quan gulps hard, not liking this.

"SO, what's your name, Newbie?"

"uhh...Q-Quan, Quan Jinn."

"well, I'M Hungry."

"huh?"

the stranger laughs.

"just kidding!  
my names Willie, Willie Watt."

Quan paced around.

"why are YOU here, Willie?"

Willie scoffs.

"what else?  
Mister Wraith is "interested" in my talents."

"Talents?"

"I can move things with my mind."

Quan widened his eyes.

"oh."

"YEAH, it's pretty cool.  
SO...what can You do?"

Quan gulps, then frowns.

"nothing."

"Nothing?"

"no...Nothing." repeated Quan "the only thing about me that's changed is that I'm Blind."

"BLIND?"

Quan nodded.

"yep."

Willie make a humming noise.

"well...that's odd."

Just then, a guard walks by.

"Whoa, HEADS UP!  
here comes Wraith's Good Squad."

Quan gulps hard, feeling nervous.  
the guard then slides a card in a slot, opening up Quan's cell.

before Quan knew what was happening the guard grabbed him and took him away.

"HEY!, L-LET GO!"

as the guard dragged him away, Willie watched.

"So Long, Quan!  
if you Survive, let's swap Horror Stories, EH!"

the guard dragged Quan to an elevator.  
the doors shut tight, then the elevator shot UP.

"he's a goner."

[Later]

Quan found himself latched to a metal chair in a semi-dark room.

he struggled, but couldn't get free.  
Quan then heard a low, sinister laugh.

"S-Scath?"

"that's "Mister Anton Wraith" to YOU, boy."

Trigon (now in Human form) walked beside Quan.  
Wraith smirked as he slowly circled the blind boy.

"I suppose your wondering just what i am planning on doing to you."

Quan groaned, then spoke.

"yeah...the thought HAS crossed my mind."

"FINE...then alow me to clarify.  
i mean, i wouldn't want to "leave-you-in-the-dark", heh-heh-heh..."

Quan scowled at this.  
Wraith then patted Quan on his head.

"but, all joking aside...you should be Happy."

"Oh?, and why would i?"

Wraith smirked, then lit a cigar.  
he sucked on it, then blew some smoke at Quan...who coughed at this.

"simple...i am going to grant you something you never had: POWER."

Quan was silent, Wraith then continued to speak.

"did you know...that a Blind Man is more Agile and Aware than a Sighted Man?"

"I should hope so...seeing a show I'M blind, now."

Wraith chuckled, the spoke again.

"yes, well...my point is THIS.  
not long ago, i once encountered man named Matt Murdock.

he was a skilled warrior, kept beating me at every turn.  
he was also BLIND...though, he was ALOT more agile than a "normal" blind man."

Quan smirked.

"so, you git your butt kicked by a Blind Guy.  
somehow, i'm not seeing the point in this."

Wraith growled.

"my POINT is, that a Blind Warrior has capabilities of being more Agile than a Sighted one...

Murdock was strong, but i know that I can do BETTER.  
and, THAT...is where you come in, my young friend."

"huh?"

"I am going to Improve you.  
take your remaining senses to a level BEYOND just "heightened"

when i'm done...you won't even WANT your Sight back."

Wraith then pressed a button.  
this made various equipment lower down before Quan.

"of course, the process will be quite Extreme.  
your chances of surviving will be VERY slim."

Wraith grabs a device, which sparked with electros.

"just do me a favor: TRY not to scream Too Loudly."

Quan gulped, feeling dread.

"a-are you REALLY gonna risk my life?  
giving all the hard work you went through to get me?"

"it wasn't THAT hard." replied Wraith

"and, BESIDES: there are "suckers" born EVERYDAY.  
if you die...i can just get more "test subjects."

Quan widened his eyes, feeling terrified.

"T-Toph will s-save me...SHE WILL!  
she'll f-find me, and HURT you for this."

Wraith laughed cruely.

"I find that unlikely.  
now, hold still: this is gonna hurt you, ALOT more than it hurts me."

Wraith zapped Quan, he yelled out in pain.

"(deep sigh) okay, fine: i'm lying.  
it's just gonna hurt YOU, ME and the other hand...not-so-much, HA! HA! HAAAAA!"

as Wraith edged closer for Another attack...  
a spinning black-and-red projectile flew and sliced thru the cable.

Wraith looked up and saw a dark figure in the shadows.

"YOU!"

[Meanwhile, Back In The City]

Toph ran through the streets at a pretty quick speed.  
she was going so fast, that the others could Barely keep up.

"Toph, SLOW DOWN!" called Katara

Toph stopped and looked back at the others.

"I CAN'T!  
Quan could be in danger, i HAVE to find him!"

Once the others finally caught up with Toph they all stopped to catch their breaths.

then, Azula spoke.

"you'll never find your friend if you keep running around aimlessly."

Toph approached Azula, glaring at her.

"oh?, and what do YOU think we should do "Crazula!"

Azula scowled at her.

"first, DON'T call me that.  
Second, WraithCorp shouldn't be hard to find.  
since it's a thiving company, EVERYONE should know where it is."

Toph crossed her arms, then huffed.

"So, does that me we should Ask some people?" asked Aang

Azula rolled her eyes.

"no, duh, "Arrow-Head."

Katara scowled at Azula.  
Aang then looked around and spotted someone.

"Let's go ask HIM!"

the group looked at a "large" man in a trenchcoat.

"uhh...Aang?  
are you SURE this is a good idea?" said Sokka, nervously

Aang ignored Sokka's warning and approached the stranger.

"Excuse me, mister.  
i was wondering if i could ask you something."

"goooo...away." said the man, his voice Low and Raspy

"WEEEELL, he doesn't want to talk.  
Come On, Aang...let's go ask somebody el-"

"But, it'll only take a few minutes." repeated Aang, ignoring Sokka

"leave me alone..." growled the man

"but-"

Suddenly, the man turned and face Aang.  
he gasped upon seeing an Insectoid Face with razor sharp teeth.

"GET AWAAAAAY!"

"YAAAAHH!"

the man ripped his trenchcoat apart.  
revealing his body to be that of a Green, Humanoid Scorpion.

the towering mutant approached Aang, growling.

"what are YOU staring at?" snarled the Scorpion

Aang gulped as he stepped back.

"i, uhhh..."

"so...you've come to Gawk at THE SCORPION, HUH!"

"N-NO!, of course not!  
I just wanted-GAAAHH!"

Scorpion suddenly grabbed Aang with his massive "crab claw"

"AANG!" exclaimed Katara, in fear

Aang struggled against the Scorpions grip.

"NOBODY makes fun of KRON and gets away with it!"

Scorpion raised up his claw, ready to smash Aang into the ground.

but, then, his claw is suddenly snagged by a "silver rope"  
the others look and see a man in a strange costume, clinging to the side of a building.

"take it easy, Kron..." began the man

"you KNOW that temper of yours isn't good for your Blood Pressure."

Scorpion released Aang and glared at the man.

"O'HARAAAAAA!"

* * *

Author Note: Most of you probably thought that Aang and the Gaang  
would be going to "The Grid" from Disney's TRON (and, that IS understandable)

but, in This Chapter, I hint at something else entirely.  
and, in case you haven't figured it out...then, i'll just tell you

It's a World where BATMAN BEYOND and SPIDER-MAN 2099 Co-Exist.  
(yep, i'm putting futuristic versions of Two Popular heroes together.)


End file.
